


Dirty Dirty Dirty Dirty Dirty Motherfucker

by TheCauseOfTheStorm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Group chat, Horny Teenagers, Innocent Louis, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Other, Past Relationship(s), Sub Harry, Sugar Daddy Louis, Texting, Top Louis, lilo, the band dont want to read larrys dirty talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 19:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCauseOfTheStorm/pseuds/TheCauseOfTheStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically text talk between 1D and Zayn wants to top Liam's 10" but then Harry wants to top Louis and Harry gets really hard and horny very quickly.</p>
<p>Or the one where Niall really enjoys the dirty talk between Larry and Ziam and for this chat hes kinda irrelevant.</p>
<p>Or the one where Niall needs to get laid as he's horny over his mates dirty talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Dirty Dirty Dirty Dirty Motherfucker

**Author's Note:**

> First text thingy written. Just had an idea from the 5SOS fanfics that I definitely do NOT read;) It's just really dirty text talk between Larry and Ziam and tiny bit on past Lilo  
>  
> 
> Title from Jessie J's 'do it like a dude'
> 
>  
> 
> *Ps I can't get over how I never thought I would ever write this but I did*

Niall: Hey giyzeee

Niall: What's the craic

Zayn: Liam babe where are you?

Harry: Zayn no dirty talk to Liam on this chat again. Plz.

Liam: Begging already harry? Louis isn't even here yet. Needy u r

Zayn: Leeee, can u cum to my room?

Liam: Come to you room or cum in you in your room? ;)

Niall: You dirty feckers I hate u

Niall: Just wanted to chat guys.

Louis: Calm down Niall this had only just started.

Louis: Harry's my dirty little boy. Liam he always begs. Always

Liam: We can hear him

Harry: Louis is hate you and ur one inch wonder

Niall: Lol

Louis: We all know my dick is not a one inc wonder.

Louis: You've had it in you mouth and up you ass so many times you ought to know its size beb

Zayn: Liam they are talking about dicks. They are talking about Louis' Snakelinson.

Liam: U NAMED LOUD DICK?

Zayn: Baby I've name urs too!! <3

Louis: I don't like that name

Zayn: Tough tits Doncasterconda you can't do much with a name for your dick

Louis: That name is better. Harry I want you to beg for the Doncasterconda babe

Liam: Zayn stop talking about Louis dick.

Niall: U gyizee :(

Zayn: Liam stop being jealous

Liam: If you don't stop u wont have my dick up you arse any time soon.

Niall: I though Zayn would have topped tbh

Harry: What??

Louis: Obviously not niall

Zayn: Why could I not top? I could totally top

Liam: Honey I don't bottom

Harry: Liam u don't have a bottom

Louis: He does I've seen that fine ass;)

Liam: You have all seen my ass.?

Zayn: I COULD TOP.

Liam: U LYKE MY DICK TOO MUCH TO TOP

Zayn: I could do better than ur Paynetrain

Niall: What?

Liam: Wat

Harry: What* Liam

Liam: Fuck off H

Louis: Leave H alone.

Louis: But what is the Paynetrain seriously? Zen?

Zayn: Liam's dick obvs

Liam: Kewl.

Harry: Your grammar is terrible.

Louis: You cant even talk properly when I fuck you.

Niall: Why Lou why?:(

Harry: Shut up babe you know you love it.

Louis: Love what your pale ass cheeks or short breath panting my name.

Harry: Both, but my ass isn't pale.

Liam: Ur ass is so pale H.

Louis: It is but I love it.

Harry: I love your ass.

Zayn: Louis ass is out of this world

Liam: Zayn. Fuck off dont talk about his ass,

Zayn: Your ass is great Liam.

Louis: Liam has a fabulous ass;)

Liam: Thanks Lou

Harry: Louis.

Louis: Stop begging for me Harry, dirty boy.

Harry: I'm not begging. You will be.

Louis: No.

Liam: Zayn your ass is wonderful especially when I'm between it.

Niall: Did you just Liam O.O

Louis: Liam is a right dirty talker.

Zayn: Lee your mouth is so dirty

Liam: Its is when its with you

Louis: with Zayn or in Zayn, Liam? ;)

Liam: Both, Zayn’s a dirty boy.

Harry: Louis is a sweet talker

Harry: His voice gets all low and sexy

Liam: I know

Niall: What.

Harry: wat

Zayn: WHAYT

Liam: It does! We hear Larry fuck all the time Zayn!

Louis: Yeh well we hear you two loud and clear.

Liam: Like what you hear?

Harry: We know all of your kinks.

Zayn: We dont have kinks..

Louis: Oh really princess.

Zayn: Dammit Liam they know our kinks.

Louis: Yeah, Zayn is never quiet for daddy.

Liam: He’s so loud moaning for me. I love it.

Louis: You love hearing people moan dont you.

Liam: YUP.

Liam: We know your kinks too btw.

Harry: Louis doesn have kinks! WHAT?

Zayn: Harry loves dirty talk.

Louis: Hazza gets off on dirty talk dont you baby?

Harry: WHAYT IS LOUIS KINK?

Zayn: I dont know actually.

Liam: Louis likes pain, dont you, Lou.

Louis: Liam.

Zayn: LIAm.

Harry: WTF LIAM

Louis: yeh

Harry: Louis likes to top so?

Zayn: Liam doesn't bottom.

Liam: Because you like my cock too much to top Zaynie

Zayn: Please I’d be a better top than you.

Liam: You dont know how to top.

Zayn: You have never bottomed.

Harry: Louis has never bottomed.

Liam: I have bottomed once before actually.

Zayn: LIAM I WILL KILL YOU

Liam: It was about a year before we got together babe dont worry.

Harry: Was it good?

Niall: Did you like it?

Zayn: Harry! Niall!

Liam: Yeah, he was strong and fit af then, good fuck.

Harry: Who was it????

Louis: Liam. NO.

Liam: Louis.

Zayn: WHAT THE ACUTALLLL FUCK, LOUIS, I WILL KILL U FUCK. Liam. Im putting you on a sex ban.

Liam: good luck with that, you’ll miss my cock fucking you hard and fast too much.

Harry: Louis how could you?

Louis: What, drunk fuck a hot Liam when we were both single?

Harry: Well yeh.

Louis: It was ages ago and we were piss drunk, he’s pretty darn good though. Zayn your a lucky man. ;)

Liam: ahahah

Liam: Zaynie baby will you forget about this if I let you top once? 

Liam: Baby..

Zayn: Fine.

Harry: Liam, Zayn is going to be rough af now! 

Louis: Well he has to prove he’s better than me doesn't he;)

Harry: why can't I top Lou

Louis: I dont bottom.

Harry: Please, I’ll look after you. If you wanna walk the next day that is.

Louis: I dont fancy dick up my ass babe.

Harry: But you think its okay to have yours in mine?

Louis: yes.

Niall: Jesus.

Louis: Would you want to do something else Hazza.

Niall: Harry dont reply.

Niall: Harry. NO.

Harry: I wanna rim you.

Niall: JeSUS MY EYES. FUCK U HARRY

Louis: Deal.

Zayn: Liam come over now

Louis: Harry would you like it if we rimmed each other love? 69 style maybe?

Zayn: Liammmmmmim I’m horny. Get your ass here so I can show you a good time.

Liam: Bye lads ;O

Niall: fecking tossers. I hate this band.

Harry: yeh.

Louis: What about if my fingers slip and I finger you as well. Would you like that?

Louis: Or do you want to finger fuck your self on my hand as I rim you baby?

Harry: yes.

Louis: And then we could make passionate love and I’ll pound you hard and fast against the wall?

Harry: YEs.

Louis: Then we can go for round 2 and I’ll hard and slow just like you love it. Making sure I drag out slowly from your tight heat.

Harry: Please Lou.

Louis: Then maybe if you're a good boy we can go for round 3 and I’ll let you fuck me? 

Harry: Lou please.

Louis: You want to see me on all fours Harry? You in between my legs pounding into me?

Louis: Maybe I get overwhelmed and my arms collapse and I get off by friction of the bed sheets while you're still inside me?

Harry: LOUIS

Louis: Do you want me to scream your name with pleasure Harry?

Louis: Then maybe we can fool around in the messy bed sheets as I am panting against them in need of a release.

Harry: Lou stop it.

Louis: Whys that Hazza bear?

Harry: I’m too hard for this teasing.

Louis: Take your hand of yourself then Hazza.

Harry: I can’t I’m so hard it hurts.

Louis: Well then baby I’ll be right over.

Harry: Hurry.

Louis: This is going to be fun ;)

 

Niall: This is not the craic. You're all fuckers and I hate you. I can hear you all fucking!

Niall: Damn, I need to get fucking laid.


End file.
